The present invention relates to a photosensitive member for copying machine, in particular, a photosensitive member excellent in resolution even after used for a long time.
Recently an amorphous carbon layer has been used as a surface protective layer of a photosensitive member for electrophotography in order to improve heat resistance, humidity resistance, durability with respect to copy. The surface protective layer is formed from vapor of butadiene or other compounds on a photosensitive member by means of P-CVD method (plasma vapor deposition).
The surface protective layer for a photosensitive member should have light transmittance excellent enough not to lower resolution properties as well as abrasion resistance, humidity resistance and durability. It is also required to resist electrical charging when used repeatedly.
However deterioration of sensitivity caused by lowering of light transmittance and deterioration of resolution properties caused by electrical charging are brought about in a photosensitive member with a surface protective layer formed of an amorphous carbon layer prepared by a conventional P-CVD method.